


So Call Me Maybe

by heidi



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Call Me Maybe, Charles Always Says the Absolute Worst Thing He Could Possibly Say, Erik is a Shark, Fanvids, M/M, Slash, Time Travel, Xmen, charles/erik - Freeform, cover song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heidi/pseuds/heidi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Charles is about to dive into the water where Erik is trying to stop Shaw, he has a flashforward (yes, it's also a slashforward) to everything he's about to experience. Will he dive in anyway, to rescue the man who will change his life in every way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Call Me Maybe

[If the embed doesn't work, you can click here to view the vid!](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FhApry4zXNE&list)

 

**Author's Note:**

> SO many thanks to and for the beta comments and hand-holding reassurances that while this is slightly cracky, it had to be done. So many thanks, too, to who shared the fun. cover last week, so it could eat my brain and mandate that I do this vidding thing.
> 
> This vid is also on [tumblr](http://heidi8.tumblr.com/post/23929389326/a-charles-erik-fanvid-that-i-was-compelled-to-make#notes) and [my LiveJournal](http://pinkfinity.livejournal.com/1282680.html).


End file.
